


AUs, Crossovers, Ships, Oh My!

by HelenRenee



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Final Fantasy VII, Glee, Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop/Restaurant combo, Female Bilbo, Hawthorn Baggins, I hate it, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, this has a fuckload of crossovers, this is so cringy what the hell, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRenee/pseuds/HelenRenee
Summary: Just a place for me to post unfinished or abandoned fics, If you wish to 'adopt' one or use an idea please ask me first and credit me! Some of them will be half written and some will just be a summary of the plot and/or a scene.





	1. Chapter 1

Hawthorn sighed in relief when she saw that the cafe was still open, Primula had insisted on dressing her up for the interview despite Hawthorn’s attempts to leave and because of that she ended up running a bit late.  
Ur Cafe and Restaurant sat inside the mouth of a rather gloomy side street, just out of view from the average passerby. The lights glowed warmly, spilling light into the darkened street, and Hawthorn could see a man in a hat moving behind the counter, seemingly starting to close up shop.  
Hurrying a bit more Hawthorn stepped into the cafe, rubbing her hands together to warm them. “Hello?” She called to the man once the warmth had returned to her fingers, “Are you Bofur, sir? I’m here for an interview!” She walked closer to the counter, peering curiously at the few pastries left in the case.  
Bofur set the half full jar of hard candy on the counter before turning his attention to Hawthorn, “You must be Hawthorn,” He greeted with a bright smile, ”I have to admit I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up!”  
Hawthorn smiled back and stuck her hand out, “Hawthorn Baggins, at your service,” She introduced, “I apologise for being late!”  
Bofur shook her hand over the counter, his grin growing, “That’s fine, we wouldn’t’ve had time for the interview if you had come earlier anyways, It’s been a busy day.”  
Bofur let go of her hand and moved away from the counter, motioning for Hawthorn to wait while he flipped the sign. “My brother is closing up downstairs.” he told her, “so we’ll do the interview there.”  
Hawthorn followed Bofur down the stairs, marveling at the subtle designs carved in the stone of the stairway.  
“Hey Bombur, she’s here!” Bofur called when they stepped off the last stair, Hawthorn could see a man with ginger hair putting away the last of a set of glasses. Bombur turned around, a grin quickly forming on his face as he greeted her, “Hello miss Baggins, my name is Bombur, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Hawthorn hurried forwards to shake his hand, quietly telling him to call her Hawthorn.  
Hawthorn sat on one of the bar stools in front of Bombur and turned to Bofur, “So, What do I need to get the job?” She asked curiously, “The ad in the paper didn’t given much information besides some vague guidelines...”  
Bofur leaned against the counter and hummed in thought, “You would mostly be working at the counter upstairs but you’d help down here on the more busy nights.” He decided, “But we need to get the customary questions out of the way before we talk about that, so!” He clapped his hands and nodded towards Bombur, “My brother’ll do most of the interview ‘cause he’s better at that stuff than me.”  
Hawthorn nodded in agreement and turned to face Bombur who was leaning under the counter for something, he fished around for a while before coming up with what looked like a pad of paper. Bombur flipped through a few pages and finally settles on a certain one, “Okay let’s get started, Question number one, How would you handle an unruly customer?”  
Hawthorn shifted around to get more comfortable before answering, “From my few past experiences I have found that it is easier to apologise regardless if the customer is wrong or not, if only to not make a scene.”  
Bombur wrote something down before nodding and moving on, “What is your availability? Would you be able to work early morning or late night shifts?”  
“Right now I’m mostly free except for 5:30 to 9:00 pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays because of my volunteer work at the soup kitchen.”  
It continued like that for a while longer before Bombur finally flipped the notepad shut, “Well you look good on paper but you need more experience with interacting with customers,”He told her, setting the notebook on the counter, “So what do you say about us hiring you temporarily?” He offered before explaining more thoroughly, “It would serve as an ‘extended interview’ so to speak, that way we can see how you would interact with our regulars and you would be able to learn a bit about how we do things here.”  
Hawthorn barely had to think about it, so far she liked the brothers and she would very much like to work with them, even if it were just for a small while. “I would love to work here, even if it’s only for a bit!” She exclaimed eagerly, “And even if the job doesn’t work out I would like to be friends with you.”  
Bombur grinned at her as he grabbed a small packet of papers from a drawer besides him, “I would be thrilled to be your friend,”He told her, Bofur nodding in agreement beside him, “ Now please read through this and sign on the lines if you agree.” he flipped through the packet for a second before sliding it towards Hawthorn.  
Hawthorn pulled the papers towards her and read through the contract carefully before signing it and handing it over with a smile, “I can’t wait to work with you!”


	2. A bunch of Harry Potter Crossovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of HP crossovers I never got around to.

Harry Potter/ Death Note/ YuGiOh

Almost getting your soul sucked out by a dementor has side effects, everyone knows that. So after the close call in the forest Harry is predictably different.  
His right eye only able to see magic and his left able to see people's death dates Harry slowly starts to adjust to his new powers over the summer.   
But his life got a whole lot weirder as he was stalked by a red eyed genius and a white haired spirit

Ship: Beyond Birthday/Harry Potter/Bakura  
Timeline: ---- yrs ago Bakura was sealed into the ring,   
1/21/2004 Beyond is born,  
9/2/2005 Ryou is born,  
7/5/2006 The Prophecy is made,   
7/31/2007 Harry is born,   
10/31/2008 Lily & James are killed and harry is left with aunt,   
5/3/2008 Beyond is orphaned & brought to Whammys,  
9/2/2010 Ryou is given the ring, 

Ages: Bakura physically 15, Beyond 16, Harry 13/14

\----------------------------------------

Glee!/ Harry Potter  
Kurt/Harry

After the war a letter was sent the the Dursleys saying that Harry would be staying with them until he was nineteen due to a problem with his magic. Wanting to get away from England and magic the Dursleys took Harry and moved to Lima, Ohio. Sending Harry to Mckinley high and Dudley to Dalton.  
When Harry started school he did his best to stay in the background, but his instincts from the war made him jumpy so he spent a week looking for emergency exits. The first time Harry saw Kurt it was when he was being thrown in a dumpster so he decided to approach him and tell him about one of the ‘hidden’ entrances in the school so he could avoid the bullies.   
After that Kurt became one of Harry’s few friends in america.

Differences in characters & canon:  
Harry’s magic was damaged in the Last Battle. He is not able to control it so the ministry ordered him to wear a magic suppressor which knocks him unconscious whenever his magic reacts too strongly to something. 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Fandom: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter  
Relationships:Duo/Harry(Romantic[later]), Heero/Harry(Sibling)  
Main Characters:Harry Potter, Heero, Duo Maxwell  
Summary: When he had taken the mandatory DNA test Heero Yuy had never even dreamed of having any blood family.

Plot points:  
Heero takes the blood test, Heero gets the results, The team is called for a mission, Lady Une tells them about the mission, Heero and Duo are sent to meet Harry as his bodyguards,

Notes:

Heero is related to Harry through their father, James had gone to the Muggle world for a one night stand and had unknowingly gotten Aoi pregnant. Not knowing about being pregnant she had gone on to have an affair with Odin, and she later mistook Heero as Odin’s son.

Because they are related through their father and not their mother Heero will not go into the Dursley’s custody. He will, however, be able to take Harry out of their custody after he finishes the mission.

Dumbledore will not be ‘Evil’ but he will be fairly ruthless when it comes to the ‘greater good’. 

Heero will be overprotective and ooc when it comes to Harry (reasons: relationship development)  
Harry does not like being stifled so it will strain their relationship until they work it out

Heero will do thorough background checks on all of Harry’s friends and Harry will Not Like That. 

Duo will be indifferent about Harry for a while, nothing more then ‘oh, he’s sorta cute’ and some of his normal jokes.

I will be changing the ages of Lily and James so they get married when they are 20 and have Harry when they are 21(James had the One night stand when he was 18/19)

Heero’s going to have that whole ‘I knew both my parents how did this happen’ thing so that means he’s going to be over analyzing things a lot.

\-------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/Supernatural  
What if The Winchesters were on a hunt and Harry was attacked and accidentally killed the demon? AKA an AU where demons or the possessed can’t touch Harry without being burned to death.

Harry Potter/Supernatural  
Harry has always had a special power-Not that he knew it, all he knew was that he finally got his own family(Although it was a weird one).   
Or, Harry collects a horde of over protective demons in the years before Hogwarts, Voldemort better watch out!

Harry pressed his hands against the door of his cupboard, trying to summon up the strange feeling from the other day. It felt like smoke, It was right in front of you but you just couldn’t grab it. Finally It seemed to react to his wishes and the lock on the door popped open.  
Harry held his breath and pushed the door open, praying that his family was asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy  
-Cloud is Harry- Reincarnated Cloud- Reincarnated FF7 Characters-  
The first time harry looks in the Mirror of Erised He saw his parents, But after a night of strange dreams and a day of familiar feelings, It changes. Who are those people and why were they so familiar?

 

Final Fantasy/Harry Potter  
Chap 1: When Harry died the last thing he expected was being sent to a different world as eight year old Cloud Strife’s ‘imaginary friend’.  
Chap 2: As the years passed and Cloud grew up Harry couldn’t help but wish they could go back to what they were before.  
Chap 3: Cloud was panicking, Where was Harry? He was there when he went to sleep! 

 

Final fantasy/Harry Potter  
Genre: Humor, friendship  
Genesis stretched his arms over his head, “Well, This is a nice change of scenery!”  
“It’s a prison cell,” Harry deadpanned, staring at him like he was an idiot.  
Genesis glanced at him, “I was being sarcastic.”

Harry Potter/Final Fantasy  
Characters: Harry Potter, Cloud Strife  
Master of Death Harry  
“You know it’s ok right?”  
“What is?”  
“To feel the way you do. Like the whole world is about to collapse on top of you, and in some way you want that more than anything. Because it means all the pain will be over. But at the same time you’re terrified of what would happen if it did.”  
“Wh-who are you again?”


End file.
